Adventure Fredbear
"Where it all started" '' -Fredbear's loading message '''Fredbear' is a animatronic that first appeared in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames, but his first literal appearance is FNAF World, where he acts as an instructor for the player, but can be unlockable as a playable character. Fredbear is a golden coloured bear that wears a purple bow tie and hat. He has cyan coloured eyes, dark eyebrows and two buttons on his chest and his signature microphone. Like most of the characters from Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he has four fingers and three toes. Fredbear, Freddy, and all of Freddy's counterparts are playable characters in FNAF World. He seems to give quests to the player in-game and as a party member he is one of the rarest characters to be found in the game. If you have your party leader set to Fredbear and talk to Fredbear it will unlock the Universe Ending. Adventure Fredbear's role in FNaF World is a animatronic in a party the player makes. He also gives "quests" to the player. Like the other playable characters, Fredbear has three attacks- Mega Bite- An red attack that deals more than Bite or Bite 2. Regen Song- A pink attack that gives a regen effect similar to the Regen byte. Mimic Ball- A yellow attack that copies all the player's attacks for a limited time. If the player puts playable Fredbear at the start of their party while talking to non-playable Fredbear, both will explode and the player will get the Universe Ending. Which Golden Freddy model is the best? Shadow Freddy Fredbear Golden Freddy Nightmare Fredbear * Fredbear was the third character revealed for FNAF World, the first two being Endo 01 and Endo 02, in that order. * If you talk to Fredbear with Adventure Fredbear at the head of your party, both Fredbears glitch and the message "The same Fredbear can't occupy the same space at the same time". Then the top half of both Fredbears blow up, leaving just their legs with the message "Universe end". The game then goes back to the title screen and a trophy of Fredbear's leg appears in the file selection menu. * Fredbear, along with Toy Bonnie, BB, JJ, and Spring Bonnie, are the only characters with moving feet. Fredbear.png|Locked Download.jpg|On the final teaser with the other characters FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters Fredbear_load.png|On a loading screen Fredbear.gif|Idle animation FNaF World 1 22 2016 10 26 07 AM.png|What happens if two Fredbears collide 3025.png|Icon Output 9Dkvxp.gif|Glitching animation (only appears if the player's party leader is also Fredbear) Half Fredbear.png|Fredbear's legs (happens after both Fredbears blow up due to the Universe ending) FredbearAttack.gif|Attacking animation Fredbear2DSprite.png|2D Overworld Sprite FredbearThrophy.png|Fredbear's legs as a trophy Glitched.gif|8-bit glitched animation 556E6976657273652E706E67.png|Universe ending screen imgres.jpg FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg Category:Ad.Freddys Category:Characters Category:FNaF4_Originated_Animatronics Category:Adventure Characters Category:Pages Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:FNaF World Category:Users of Mega Bite Category:Users of Regen Song Category:Users of Mimic Ball Category:Enemies